Raid
by Ramica
Summary: Four young Ninja turtles are about to embark on an early raid, in fact one of their firsts. However they have one opponent who stands in their way. Complete.


Raid

Rated- G

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or their ninja Master.

The four turtles gathered in Leo's bedroom to finalize their plan of action before setting things into motion, this was to be the most daring mission they had ever undertaken.

Due to this Leo very much wanted things to run smoothly, if only because if he failed he'd be letting his brothers down. Not only that but Leo hated to fail, he wanted to prove himself the best and if he couldn't manage tonight's events then maybe, just maybe, Splinter picking him to lead his brothers in their father's absence was nothing more then a terrible mistake.

_'There is no room for error and I can't afford to fail'_ Leo warned himself as he licked his lips, or equivalent there of as turtles really didn't have lips, his hands clenched into fists at his side and his stomach felt slightly queasy. However he couldn't deny that he also felt a nervous excitement building inside as well as he anticipated setting things into motion.

In spite of all his anxieties Leo did his best to act normal.

" Remember this is a simple in and out deal," he cautioned his three brothers who were hunched around him, so the four of them made a circle. " We really don't have time to waste in this." He turned to his left to look at Don, " Have you learned anything else that might be of use to us?"

Don nodded his head eagerly " We all know what we are up against here, and we can't afford to be caught, therefore it is imperative to keep in mind our enemy has a keen sense of hearing as well as sense of smell that far surpasses our own." Don paused for a moment " We are all aware of our opponents other abilities."

They did have a good idea they had studied their enemy well, just as they had been taught to do in all their ninja lessons.

Mike cut in " Uh guys what enemy are we talking about?" He asked innocently.

Raph smacked his brother across the head with an open palm " Doofus! When ya gonna pay attention?" Raph growled, " We gotta avoid him al'right?"

Mike looked hurt " But why?"

Raph groaned as he threw his hands up in the air in frustration while Leo gave a disparaging shake of his head. _' We are doomed.'_ Leo told himself.

" We have to do it Mike because if we were to get caught we will be in **big** trouble." Leo explained patiently once again for Mike's benefit alone. Mike he knew was often a little slow on the uptake, probably more due to Mike's constant goofing around more then to Mike being mentally slow, but it got tiring constantly telling Mike things he should know.

Mike grinned " Oh yeah, I knew that" he laughed. " Don't get so testy I mean really what did I say that was so bad?"

Raph glowered at his brother trying to control his insane urge to pummel his goofy brother on principle alone " Keep it up and I'll tie ya up and leave ya here while we take care of business," he threatened.

Mike decided to shut up for the time being, even though Leo was heading this task, Mike really wanted to be a part of it and he knew Leo might go along with Raph, especially if Mike did anything to further convince Leo that it could be worth his while.

Leo turned back to Don " Anything else?" He probed. Leo really didn't want to miss anything.

" Due to surveillance we do know that the enemy is very rarely in the area we intend to strike in at this particular time of evening." Don concluded.

Leo nodded as he bit his lips " We'll have to move quickly though and be super quiet." Leo decided he suddenly looked over towards Raph and Mike " One of you is going have to be lookout and distract the enemy if it comes to that."

Raph and Mike shared a glance one another way before each of them pointed to the other and simultaneously insisted, " Pick him! He can do it."

Raph sneered at Mike dropping his arm as he glared at Leo " Don't expect** me** ta do it Leo. This was my idea to begin with" Raph reminded his brother curtly.

It had been, too, but typically Leo once hearing the plan had bull dozed over top of Raph and tried to take charge of **everything!** Leo even acted like it had been all his idea from the start.

" I know it was your idea" Leo conceded kindly " but you had no idea how to pull it off."

"I would have come up with something," Raph disputed.

Leo's face grew hard as he met Raph's angry gaze for a moment the tension grew between the two brothers as they tried to stare one another down.

Don suddenly broke out of the circle and stepped in between the two " Guys" he began " we all have contributed something important to the mission. It was Raph's idea, Leo's plan, and so on. That is what Splinter means about teamwork" Don explained as he pleaded with his brothers to see reason " If you two start fighting now we aren't going to be able to pull it off."

Leo ducked his head as he blushed slightly with embarrassment, while Raph crossed his arms over his plastron and refused to look at Don or Leo.

Don gritted his teeth a bit " Just try to get along okay?"

Leo nodded agreement " He is right Raph. I need everyone's help on this and if we work together we all win. Are you with us?" Leo asked offering his hand.

Raph clasped it giving a smile " Fine by me Leo but I am **not** going be the lookout." He declared emphatically.

Leo laughed slightly " That is okay you don't have to be. Mike is best suited for that job."

Mike rolled his eyes " Why do I** always** get the role of lookout?" he moaned, **" I never** get in on any of the real fun" the turtle in orange protested miserably.

Leo could see all his carefully made plans unravelling " Come on Mike we need you" he begged. You are the best one to cause distractions."

Don nodded " he's right Mike you alone are instrumental to the plans success" he hastened to assure his brother.

Raph quickly joined in " Yeah Mike without your help this mission would be over before it started."

Mike brightened " Really?" he beamed.

" Sure Mike" Leo agreed, " So are you in?"

Mike laughed, " You know I am bro."

" Great then lets do this!" Raph demanded tired of all the planning he wanted to get a move on and put things into action.

…

The brothers moved out using extreme stealth and all of Master Splinter's lessons to their advantage they were able to reach the destination of their raid and set things into motion. Mike dutifully playing the lookout alert to the enemy presence while the other three turtles struck the different areas of the room grabbing as much as possible before retreating with the bounty of their raid.

The whole mission took only seven minutes from start to finish and included their going as well as return time.

Needless to say Leo felt that it had been quite the success and he silently congratulated himself as they gathered back in his bedroom, to divvy up the goodies the raid had supplied them with and to enjoy the rewards of victory.

" I got some juice and ice cream" Raph crowed.

" I managed to get a bag of chips and cookies" Don announced cheerfully, " Leo sure planned the raid at the right time." He cheered.

Raph had wanted to do the raid when he had thought the idea up but Leo had urged him to be patient and wait for the bigger payoff. '_Planning the right time is very important.'_ He had told their headstrong brother and it seemed Leo had been right.

Leo grinned widely " I have the spoons and glasses and a package of cinnamon buns."

" Man what a haul" Raph gushed as he stared at the bounty of treats they could now eat at their leisure.

" Talk about victory! Man it is party time!" Mike yelled as he went and turned on Leo's radio blasting the music before giving out a round of high threes to his brothers.

Don hurried over and snapped the music off " **Ssssh"** Don scolded frantically, " If Splinter catches us with this we are so dead."

" We rock!" Mike yelled not even phased by his nerdy brother's warning.

" We rule" Raph agreed in an equally loud voice, far as he was concerned victory tasted pretty sweet.

Leo smiled smugly it had been his plan to hit after a few of Splinter's very successful scavenging trips topside " We're the boss!" he admitted boastfully.

They looked at Don expectantly and the intellectual turtle shrugged a bit before saying " We roll?"

The other three looked at one another and burst into fits of laughter.

" Come on lets just dig in," Leo decided.

Suddenly Leo's door swung open and Splinter stood in the doorway arms crossed and glaring at the sight of the four turtles surrounded with the treats from the cupboards and fridge that he had spent many hours gathering to last the family along with other bits of food.

" What is the meaning of this?" he demanded sharply.

All four turtles leaped to their feet to stand up right, their heads bowed as they shifted uneasily from foot to foot with great discomfort. None of the nine year old turtles dared to look in their father's face.

Mike swallowed a bit noisily and mimicked a finger going across his throat as he tried to hide in his shell to avoid his father. Leo felt thoroughly crushed that victory had turned so suddenly against him so quickly, while Don and Raph both wanted to be anywhere but in Leo's room.

Splinter's eyes narrowed to mere slits, he laid his rounded ears flat back against his head and his tail lashed the ground in quick side to side aggravated motion.

" None of you have any comment?" Splinter inquired.

The four looked at one another and shook their heads remaining silent as they stared at their two toed feet.

Splinter humphed slightly " I see." He remarked his hair bristling ever so slightly " Very well then since you refuse to explain your selves you will return these items to their rightful places" Splinter announced as he sweeped out one arm toward the stolen goodies. " Then you will go to bed immediately without any more trouble." Splinter ordered, " Come morning you will learn about the rest of your punishment. **Now MOVE!"** the rat roared the last bit.

The four youths practically scrambled over one another as they hastened to obey their enraged Master.

They grabbed up the purloined treats, and speeded out to the kitchen, of the lair, to return them to the rightful places.

" Bummer man" Mike moaned as they left the kitchen.

Raph shoved Mike from behind " It was your fault all that yelling and loud music" He accused Mike.

" You yelled too Raph" Mike pointed out.

" Did not!" Raph replied shoving Mike again.

Mike whipped around and began to shove Raph back " Did too Raph-E-L."

Before the match escalated into a brotherly free for all of who did what and why, Splinter cut the argument short with a sharp biting " **Bed!"**

The tone was more then enough to hurry the four brothers to their respective rooms.

Leo quietly pulled out his journal and made a little note to himself for future reference.

_Remember when dealing with important missions do **not **enlist your brothers help._

That done he put his journal away turned off his lamp and laid down under the blankets, contemplating what sort of punishment Splinter would have in store for them in the morning before he drifted off into a very uneasy sleep.

The End


End file.
